mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gleeful4ever!
/Archives/ Welcome Hi, welcome to Mayberry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Buffymybasset page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buffymybasset (Talk) 2011-04-09T17:36:08 Archive HAHA- TOO weird! I do stuff like that ALL the time. I think I'm part clarvoyient! lol I can look at someone and think something, then like 2 seconds later, they say it. 15:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Contributer We had someone edit!!! lol I still haven't seen our Spotlight! 16:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, as SOON as I see it, I'm taking a picture of it, and making a blog! lol 16:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) hahah okay!! What does the winner get?! lol 17:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't know.. I'm sort of sick of hearing about it! haha. I figured you would want to watch :) lol 18:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I do want to see her dress.. I bet it will be AMAZZZINGGGG! 18:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) you mean like a 50,000foot long train?? haha 18:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) AHHH!!! stop thinking like me!! LOL- I am working on season 2 right now!! HAHA 18:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The wedding Awww, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I just caught some of the pictures.. I loved her dress, very classy, simple, elegant. I thought it was a good choice. I loved all the fancy hats too haha 19:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you look here You will notice "Redwall Wiki" was coming up on 4/16... I just started seeing the spotlight for Redwall, so maybe in a few more days, our's will come up :) Also- give me a choice of featured character and episode for the next time I change the main page :) -- 20:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing Season 4 Thanks for working on the season 4 episode guide! It's just tedious work, so thank you for helping out! :) Also, from now on, we need to start categorizing pictures we upload. I have started to now, and slowly am going back to categorize. I am just using "Images" or "Images (actor)" for ones of actors. :) Just wanted to let you know also. Did you decide which episode and character you want featured for May? 01:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) thats basically what happened with mine... when I almost finished the Season 1 guide, then bam, it was gone!!! sooo agrivating! haha. Okay, I will update those two sections in a bit :) 14:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) another project Another project we can tackle is adding the correct season to each episode in the infoboxes.. You can see where I started adding it at The New Housekeeper infobox. When we add the season, we can also fix the "Director and Writer" boxes that I screwed up ! lol :) 01:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ep Guide Oh sure... that coding is used on various Wiki's.. so no problem at all! :) 06:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Bonanza I know about the show, just never got into it. I wish I had now though, I would totally help you! LOL 06:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I haven't seen our spotlight yet :( ----- Should be soon!!!!! :) 07:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) new pages You really want to?? lol I think the lists work great.. otherwise, the pages will only say "So and so was mentioned by Barney on episode ___ "... No worries about being the biggest TAGS wiki... we are! :) Remember I got our Wiki named changed, so we should be the first wiki found when someone Googles, or searching Wikia. 16:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *If you really want to, then I don't have a problem with it. I would keep the list though.. just keep the name, so when people click on the name, it will go to your new page with the info.. of the character and when they were mentioned :) 16:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) New User We have our first new user!!!! I noticed you said hi as well! He/She said we were found via Google search!!! YES!! :) lol I swear, it's the little things in life that make me happy haha 05:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thanks for welcoming me. :) PS. AWESOME WIKI ;) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 13:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) TAGS book I found Guys!! I scored an old TAGS book from my mom today! I looked for it about a month ago, but she just now found it and borrowed it. It has SO much info in it! It has a list of all Barney Fifes nicknames... every Sheriff name... every mayor name... SO much cool trivia!!! I can't wait to start taking it out of the book and adding it to the wiki! Oh, it has prices and menu items for everytime they ate!!!-- 02:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) hey! Like the new pages I added! I LOVE that book!! Has SO many great factoids! 06:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Status I've been offline for a long time due to a death in the family, and I don't foresee having much time for editing Mayberry Wiki. I'll still be checking in occasionally, though. I really like the new design and I'm impressed with all the new additions. I'm so glad to know there are people interested in keeping this Wiki alive. Since both Buffymybasset and Gleeful4ever! (formerly Elliewalker) were the first two to take on the editing and have both been faithful to the site, I think it would be a good idea for both of you to have bureaucrat status. Let me know what you think. Andlaw99 02:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Gleeful, just letting you know that Buffy's status has been updated. You've been doing an awesome job! Keep it up! If you need any help, just let me know. Happy editing! Andlaw99 01:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Your DVD set How many seasons are in your Andy DVD set? I need to get me a set! 03:01, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:DVD wiki Cool! After this wiki is cleaned up, I go and check on the DVD wiki. Create the articles, and I'll make the redirects, clean up the redlinks, and make disambiguation pages.Youdead00 16:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) LOTR fan!!?!? NO WAY!?!!?! That is my ALL TIME FAVORITE MOVIES! I even have a LOTR tattoo! HAHA Want to see it?!! haha 17:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow! You will LOVE them.. the ultimate fantasy/adventurs movies! You're going to want all 3 though... once the first ends, you'll want to pick up the 2nd immeidately! LOL 20:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Poll I was going to mention.. lets leave the poll up til the end of the month or so, so we can see how many people stop by! :) 15:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) p.s.I LOVE that TV guide photo. I hadn't seen it! Pics Why did u upload those pics? They've nothing to do with Mayberry!Youdead00 03:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Images Yeah I was starting to add categories to pictures also, but I was just adding "Images" to everyone. If you look at the drop down tabs above, under "Andy Griffith Lists" I put a link to all pictures. Also, I would put "Image (Andy Griffith)" as the category name, not just "Andy Griffith". :) 16:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Images How come? What are we using for those images who are just characters, and not really important ones? 04:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. I'm confused. So if there is a random character.. Barney.. and Andy in the picture.. you "dont" want them all tagged in the pic?? You want me to only pick one? 04:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) It's okay honey! lol You had me confused. Yeah I mostly tag characthers like, Martha Hollister... Simon Winkler, etc. Those who don't need their own image category. As long as we are categorizing them.. I think it's all good really.. :) Eventually I need to get started on adding the Seasons to the infoboxes.. grrrr.. so much work, and it's summer!!!! :( 04:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey hun! Haven't said hi in awhile! Just wanted to stop in your talk page :) I think since our spotlight is gone, our visitors may slow to a stand still :( You can probably go ahead and change the poll question now. I was trying to think of poll ideas, but couldn't think of any right off the bat. Maybe, "If you lived in Mayberry, which would be your career choice" then you could put like, Pharmacist, Law Enforcement, Home maker, Choir Director, Gas Station Attendant, Barber, Grocery Store, TV Repair, Postman. Just an idea :) 20:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *OH! I'm glad you still see the spotlight!!! :) 20:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *Thank you for adding the categories/tags to the images I uploaded, I completely forgot!!! :) 06:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) HI! Just stopping in to say, "Goober say's hey!" :) 22:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) It does? How so? I was trying new stuff. I need to know, cause I might have to change it on the TB Wiki. thanks. 15:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm still a little confused. You can just scroll down to see the list of names in alphabetical order. Oh well.. not that big of a deal to me... lol. I went to turn it off, but already was. So it's gone now :) BTW. I love the latest images you have uploaded.. the behind-the-scenes are so neat! Oh I know! Thank goodness for screencaps. I can basically capture ANY image then paste it into Paint.net! :) 15:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Season 8 I will start watching Season 8 on Netflix and get started on the pages soon :) 04:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Images I added the image category of "Image (location)", for those images with location images only :) Just wanted to tell ya! :) 22:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC)